


It's Not That Bad

by aionimica



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: End of the World, Everybody Dies, F/M, Kissing, LITERALLY, Last Kiss, Rogue One Spoilers, first kiss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: The planet is shot to hell and it's a long elevator ride down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of Rogue One. Read at your own risk.

The elevator tower shook from the missile barrage outside. Cassian leaned against the wall, face pinched and pale. Jyn paced because if she stopped, she might never stand up again. 

They did it. The Rebellion got the plans. They got them through. And…

Jyn didn’t let herself think any further. There wasn’t anything any further. A hand fingered the crystal hanging on her neck. But if they could get to the beaches, maybe find a freighter. 

“You’re going to wear a hole into the floor,” Cassian muttered. Jyn ignored him. 

“Jyn,” he said again and this time she paused. Her name rolled from his mouth with a flavor she wasn’t used to. She was hardly used to using her name anymore, but hearing it from him somehow made it better. 

“Cassian,” she said. 

“It’s alright. We did it.”

She nodded and nearly turned back to pacing. This elevator wasn’t moving fast enough. They didn’t have enough time. 

Another barrage hit the tower. She stumbled before leaning against the wall. Cassian made his way over, gripping the side. 

“Look at me.” She did. “You did it.” 

Jyn looked away, out one of the windows where fires burned across the island and ants became bodies strewn about in the sand. So much death, and it wasn’t even over. Cassian leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

But Jyn saw it, forming against the horizon. A moon where there wasn’t one before, perfect save for a dimpled circle in one hemisphere. 

Strangely she wasn’t afraid. Not of this. Not of that. The Death Star stared at her and she returned it and all she could think of was _it’s because of me that you’ll die_. 

Tearing her eyes from it, she turned to Cassian and leaned on her toes.The kiss was less than many she gave in the past, but there was so much more of her wrapped in this one. The touch of her lips was feather light, dusting across chapped skin and blood and sand. A hand reached up, barely touching her jaw. 

She leaned into him – or did he pull her close? – as the tower shook. If either of them moved, the moment would break, more fragile than glass. Her hands gripped the sides of his shirt, one hand gripping over the one that held his side. His fingers trailed over her ear as he whispered against her lips, muttering something she didn’t understand. 

His forehead came down and rested against hers. She sighed. Cassian closed his eyes. The elevator continued before a jolt slowed them to a snails pace. Jyn leaned back, brushing hair behind her ears. 

She shrugged as he stared down at her, eyes wide with disbelief and bit of loss. Something inside her wrenched that definitely wasn’t an organ. A beam of light hit the horizon. For a moment she marveled that nothing else shook – from this distance it was only a single shaft of light falling from the sky. 

 _So this is how it ends_. 

Jyn quickly looked away. No matter what happened from here on out, she wasn’t going to cry. Cassian stepped to her side, mouth pressed into a firm line as he looked up to the too-perfect moon outlined in the sky. 

“I thought why not,” she said quietly, against the whirring of the doors and into the burnt edge of his shirt. Cassian put an arm around her – to steady himself or her, Jyn wasn’t sure, nor did she care. “But at this point, what else could possibly go wrong?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by lovelies and hopping aboard the pain train


End file.
